Potter, je meurs !
by Leviartoung
Summary: Harry s’enfuit dans la nuit devant sa plus grande peur. Draco Malfoy sait ! Vatil profiter de ce tout nouvel atout pour en faire baver au Gryffondor ? Oui, bien sûr ! OS, Slash HPDM, pas de spoiler du tome 6, HumourRomance.


**Auteurs: **Artoung / Leviathoune / Quiproquo

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Genre :** Humour / Romance

**Rating: **T

**Résumé: **Harry s'enfuit dans la nuit devant sa plus grande peur. Draco Malfoy sait ! Va-t-il profiter de ce tout nouvel atout pour en faire baver au Gryffondor ? Oui, bien sûr!

**Note des co-auteurs: **Telle les trois drôles de dames, nous avons enfilé nos tenues de guerrières du yaoi pour inventer un petit One Shot le temps d'un week-end. N'est-ce pas fabuleux? Nous espérons que cela vous plaira.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**Potter, je meurs !**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Harry n'avait pas très faim. Pendant tout le repas il avait, bien sûr, fait bonne figure, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait à présent besoin de son quart d'heure de solitude quotidien. Ainsi, il se retrouva à errer, comme à son habitude, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

C'était comme s'il s'était investi d'une mission: connaître l'école de fond en comble avant la fin de sa septième année, de ses plus hauts greniers, jusqu'à ses plus profonds cachots. Et justement, il avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin, le plus sombre, le plus mystérieux: les quartiers des Serpentards - enfin, disons plutôt les alentours des quartiers des Serpentards, il ne tenait pas vraiment à se battre avec une horde de verts et argents, furieux et forcément indisposés par la présence d'un Griffy sur leur territoire. C'est en s'imaginant, tout sourire, les Serpentards bondissant sur lui tel une meute de loups assoiffés de sang qu'il ouvrait, une à une, les salles qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Celle-ci était une énième salle de classe abandonnée. Celle-là n'était qu'un débarras poussiéreux de plus. Ainsi et ainsi de suite…

_Tiens, pour une fois, quelque chose de différent!_

La salle semblait, elle aussi, pas mal abandonné mais elle semblait plutôt être un salon aménagé confortablement qu'une pièce scolaire austère. Cela aurait pu même être confortable s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette couche de poussière et ces toiles d'araignée partout. Harry se décida, tout de même, d'y entrer pour en visiter un peu les coins.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte, qu'il crut entendre un léger bruit venant d'un angle adouci par une lourde tenture verte brodé de motifs compliqué et plus sombres.

Harry s'approcha. Rien ne bougeait, pourtant il était sûr et certain d'avoir perçu une ombre mouvante derrière le tissu.

Lorsqu'il le souleva, son incompréhension et son horreur furent si totales que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le voile au point de le faire tomber à terre…

… révélant …

… lentement…

… un corps…

Disloqué!

Il avait glissé le long du mur - des traces de sang en témoignaient - et il reposait, à présent, à demi adossé contre la pierre, à demi effondré sur lui même.

Ses cheveux blonds englués de sang retombaient devant ses yeux sans pour autant en masquer l'horrible regard devenu vitreux.

Draco Malfoy était un cadavre baignant dans son sang devant lui.

Draco Malfoy, même dans la mort, le regardait de ses yeux pâles.

_NOOON!_

_Tu n'avais pas le droit! PAS LE DROIT!_

Harry tomba à genoux. Ses jambes étaient devenues soudainement beaucoup trop faibles pour le soutenir encore. Dans sa tête, tout était devenu un grand blanc le rendant incapable de penser quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas décousu et dénué de sens. Ses yeux étaient deux orbes émeraudes glacés d'horreur d'où coulaient des larmes, véritables concentrées de souffrance.

Combien de temps il resta ainsi, regardant le corps lacéré de celui qui était pourtant vivant même pas une heure avant ? Harry ne le sut jamais, mais quelque chose, à un moment donné se produisit, le sortant de la catatonie dans laquelle il avait été plongé.

« Tu fiches quoi, Potter? » venait-il d'entendre.

C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas entendre cette voix puisque devant lui…

Harry s'arracha à sa fascination morbide et releva le visage baigné de larmes vers une personne debout à ses côtés.

« Draco? » murmura-t-il d'une pauvre voix blanche.

C'était insensé! Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois debout et superbement vivant à ses côtés et… assassiné juste devant lui.

Harry était beaucoup trop sous le choc pour réagir ou ne serait-ce que chercher à comprendre. Son regard ne cessait plus d'aller et venir entre les deux Draco, voilà tout.

« Pousse-toi donc, imbécile. » gronda le Serpentard en l'empoignant violemment par le haut de son uniforme pour le repousser et l'asseoir brutalement dans l'un des fauteuils recouvert de poussière du salon.

Harry, encore dans un état second, ne pouvait détacher son regard du Draco bien vivant. Le Blond se plaça devant son double de chaire morte en sortant sa baguette.

Clac!

Le corps et le sang se volatilisèrent soudain en grosses volutes de fumées verdâtres qui se condensèrent pour prendre une autre forme.

_La Marque des Ténèbres…_

Le stigmate de Voldemort venait d'apparaître devant Draco, grimaçante, repoussante. Le serpent sinueux sortant de sa bouche édenté venait onduler et siffler en direction de son visage. La marque semblait vouloir mordre le Serpentard.

« Riddikkulus. » fit Draco en agitant nonchalamment sa baguette.

Sur le haut du crâne de la marque se matérialisa un chapeau pointu très coloré tandis que tout autour explosaient des cotillons. La marque des Ténèbres sembla comme aspirer le serpent qui s'enroula sur lui même avant d'expirer brusquement.

« Tûûût! » couina le reptile lamentablement en se déroulant comme un serpentin.

Malfoy ricana et força l'épouvantard à retourner se terrer dans le coin de la pièce où il rejeta sur lui la lourde tenture brodée.

Le Blond se retourna ensuite vers le Gryffondor en jouant avec sa baguette et tout dans son allure montrait qu'il se la jouait le grand prince victorieux à fond.

« Potter, j'avais remarqué que la porte était entrouverte et voilà que je te trouve aux mains avec l'épouvantard des cachots. Lupin aurait bien de la peine de voir comment tu retiens ses cours. Tu étais son plus grand fan, pourtant. » railla Draco. « Potter, ho? Hé ho! Potter! »

Malfoy agita sa main devant le visage de Harry. Le Survivant regardait sans parvenir à y croire le coin de la pièce de nouveau recouvert par le tissu vert sombre qui remuait un peu.

_Un épouventard!_

_Ce n'était… qu'un vulgaire épouventard._

_Et il avait prit la forme de…_

Harry se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Draco suivit le Gryffondor s'en allant des yeux et resta un assez long moment le regard dans le vague là où il avait disparu. Avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois sur le coin de la pièce où se cachait l'épouventard avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. Il referma la porte avec un sortilège de verrouillage et poursuivit sa ronde de nuit.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi voir Draco Malfoy mort l'avait mis dans cet état. La peur terrible qu'il avait eu, faisait peu à peu place à de l'incompréhension. Il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit de peur que l'horrible vision envahisse à nouveau son esprit et, surtout, il ne parvenait pas à croire que sa plus grande peur fut de voir Draco Malfoy mort.

Il en avait bien sûr quasiment parlé tout de suite à Ron et Hermione mais cette discussion ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré, au contraire. Ils en étaient arrivés tous les trois à une conclusion des plus effrayantes : Draco semblait être d'une manière ou d'une autre important pour lui. Pour tout avouer, Harry savait que Draco était quelqu'un d'essentiel pour lui : c'était son ennemi depuis si longtemps, que sans lui l'école n'aurait plus la même saveur.

Et aussi... à sa plus grande honte, Draco Malfoy jouait un rôle remarquable dans ses rêves mouillés. Oui, Harry devait bien se l'avouer : Malfoy était très sexy et tant que cela n'allait pas plus loin que des fantasmes nocturnes, il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Et puis il n'était pas interdit de détester et de mater outrageusement une même personne ! Mais de là à avoir peur de le perdre_…_

Ils avaient sagement décidé de ne plus en parler au moins jusqu'au lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une fois qu'ils auraient la tête reposée, ils trouveraient sûrement d'autres conclusions plus logiques et rationnelles.

Harry l'espérait de tout cœur.

Il espérait aussi que Malfoy ne fasse pas grands cas de ce qu'il avait vu.

Hélas pour lui, tous ses espoirs furent vains...

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Le lendemain matin, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avaient trouvé une meilleure explication à l'apparence prise parl'épouvantard des cachots. Ils avaient habilement changé de sujet de conversation alors qu'Harry se lamentait comme quoi, c'était vraiment d'un mauvais goût outrageant de garder dans cette école des épouvantards défaillants. Si ses amis ne semblaient pas trouver de solutions plausibles, lui était, sûr et certain, que l'épouvantard sur lequel il était tombé, ne devait pas tout comprendre à la vie. C'était sûrement un épouvantard en cours d'apprentissage, ou un épouvantard atteint d'une maladie neuronale très rare.

Il essayait juste d'oublier le grand froid qui s'était emparé de son cœur en _le _voyant mort.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, Hermione lui avait dit que son argumentation ne tenait pas debout, que les épouventards, ne prenaient pas des cours d'apprentissage et qu'il était strictement impossible qu'ils soient atteint d'une maladie quelconque.

Parfois Harry détestait Hermione.

Ron lui avait expliqué que les épouventards ne montraient que la plus grande peur des gens, c'était dans leur nature. Donc la plus grande peur de Harry, c'était de voir Draco-sexy-et-crétin-Serpentard mort.

Parfois il détestait Ron aussi.

Il se rendait donc dans la Grande Salle en traînant des pieds. Il n'avait étrangement aucune envie de voir tous les élèves de l'école en train de déjeuner. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Et puis Malfoy, ce petit con de Malfoy, avait tout vu.

_Il sait…_

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu, au juste, qu'il traîne dans ces parages-là, exactement ?_

_Il fouinait…comme toujours ! Comme la sale fouine bondissante qu'il était !_

Harry se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur la plus grande peur de Draco. La Marque des Ténèbres…

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Draco avait peur de Voldemort ? Ou peut être était-il terrifié à l'idée de devenir comme son père, un sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Et pourquoi ce prétentieux de connard n'avait-il pas eu la vision d'un Harry mort ? Ainsi, ils auraient été à égalité, mais bien sûr Môssieur Draco Malfoy ne fait rien comme tout le monde. Cela aurait été trop demander à Môssieur Draco Malfoy d'avoir un peu peur de le voir mort ? Même un tout petit peu ?

Non, ce crétin s'en réjouirait plutôt, alors que lui...

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Harry était lasse de ses réflexions quand il arriva enfin devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant sortir la bonne moitié des Serpentards. Comme de par hasard, devant lui, se tenait Draco, quittant la salle en même temps que ses camarades, mais il avait l'air si pâle et sa démarche était incertaine, presque affaiblie. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris, il vit le regard de Malfoy vaciller et il eut juste le réflexe de le rattraper alors qu'il semblait s'effondrer.

Une peur étrange serrait le cœur de Harry, il commença à appeler au secours d'une pauvre voix éraillée serrant désespérément Draco contre lui lorsqu'il sentit un ricanement contre son cou.

Il se tendit d'un coup, alors que Draco s'appuyait sur ses bras pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsque le souffle du Blond balaya sa nuque et il lui sembla qu'il faisait tout à coup très chaud.

« Oh Potter, je défaille. » murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que les Serpentards autour d'eux ricanaient comme des hyènes vicieuses.

_Quel petit connard…_

« Vous voyez, s'écria Malfoy, je vous avez bien dit que Potter s'inquiétait pour ma petite personne. »

_Mais quel connard !_

« Allons Potter…remets-toi en, je vais très bien, tu sais. » rajouta-il en battant des cils outrageusement, une main dramatiquement posée sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où palpitait son petit cœur.

Harry se mit à rougir de colère, mais il était trop estomaqué pour faire le moindre geste, il laissa donc les Serpentards partir, ricanant toujours. Il serrait simplement les poings rageusement alors que Draco passait devant lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

_Quel putain de connard sexy !_

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Le reste de la journée, Harry la passa à bougonner, laissant Hermione le consoler, Ron lui dire que la fouine allait payer et tous les Gryffondors lui annoncer qu'ils étaient de tout cœur avec lui.

Hélas, trois cent fois hélas, le coup d'éclat du matin ne semblait pas avoir suffi à Malfoy.

Harry et ses amis attendaient tranquillement devant la salle de métamorphose, prêts pour leurs derniers cours, lorsque les Serpentards de septième année arrivèrent dans le même couloir, un sourire innocent plaqué sur leurs lèvres.

Draco Malfoy était bien sûr à leur tête. Il marchait tranquillement sans regarder Harry, lorsque tout à coup, son corps fut pris de spasmes. Parkinson se précipita sur lui tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol, tous les Serpentards semblaient clairement inquiets. Harry sans même s'en apercevoir était déjà sur les lieux du drame, angoissé comme jamais.

Ron cria à Hermione d'aller chercher madame Pomfresh, il semblait aussi perdu que Harry qui était déjà à genoux devant un Draco au regard de plus en plus vitreux et à la respiration difficile.

« Cela ne sert à rien, Granger… » murmura Draco d'une voix mourante. « De toute façon, je suis condamné… »

Hermione de toute manière, ne semblait pas pressée d'aller chercher de l'aide puisqu'elle regardait la scène en croisant les bras et en murmurant un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à : _Non, mais quels gamins !_

A part elle, tous les autres semblaient stupéfaits. Pansy Parkinson criait à Draco en serrant très fort sa main pâle de tenir le coup, de s'accrocher, que les secours n'allaient pas tarder… Mais la respiration de Draco était de plus en plus faible et Pansy se mit à pleurer.

Harry était perdu, il avait mal… Il se tenait de l'autre côté de Parkinson et machinalement, d'une main tremblante il caressait les cheveux de Draco comme pour l'apaiser.

« Draco… » ne cessait-il de murmurer. « Ho, Draco… »

Malfoy regarda ses amis tour à tour les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Je ne pensais pas finir ainsi... » dit-il avec un pauvre sourire. « J'avais encore tellement de chose à vivre… »

« Non Draco, ne baisse pas les bras ! » s'exclama une nouvelle fois Pansy.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était cloué près de ce corps livide agité de spasmes. Sa plus grande peur prenait place sous ses yeux. Il devait être en plein cauchemar !

_Pourquoi ses putains secours n'arrivent-ils pas ?_

« Pansy... » murmura Draco. « Tu as été une amie formidable, ce fut un plaisir de te connaître… »

« Draco… » pleurnicha Parkinson.

« Blaise. » reprit Draco en posant son regard vitreux sur le jeune noir aux jolis yeux étirés. « Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, prends soin des autres pour moi. »

« D'accord vieux. » approuva Blaise les joues brouillés de larmes.

« Théo... Toi prends soin de Blaise, c'est un type bien, tu sais ! »

Théo rougit et Blaise marmonna quelque chose comme quoi les futurs morts devraient plutôt s'occuper de leur propre cul.

« Greg, Vince... » continua Draco imperturbable mais d'une voix de plus en plus sifflante. « ... restez tel que vous êtes, et ne m'oubliez pas. »

« Aucun risque… »

« Tu étais le meilleur ! »

Harry fusilla du regard Vincent qui parlait de Draco déjà à l'imparfait. Draco n'allait pas mourir ! Les secours allaient arriver !

« Ronny. » reprit Draco ses yeux se posant sur un Ron Weasley estomaqué. « ...heu…non pas toi. »

La tête pâle se tourna vers Harry et l'étrange boule d'émotion qui était bloquée dans la gorge de Harry menaça d'exploser lorsque les yeux gris et étrangement doux croisèrent les siens.

« Potter... » chuchota-t-il. « Potter donne-moi ta main s'il te plaît… »

Harry s'exécuta dans un état second, il prit la main pâle dans la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du Serpentard. La main était douce etétrangement chaude pour un futur mourant, mais Harry n'était plus capable de penser, il ne cessait de regarder le jeune homme devant lui et son cœur se serrait.

_Ne meurs pas,_ voulut-il crier. _Ne meurs pas !_ Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge et, étrangement, il savait que sa place était là, au chevet de Draco.

Le Serpentard avait les yeux baissés sur leurs mains entrelacées et il semblait de plus en plus troublé.

« Ce n'est pas un peu fini cette comédie Malfoy ? »

Draco sursauta et Harry aussi, Hermione les mains sur les hanches les regardaient froidement.

« Hey Harry ! » ajouta-t-elle. « Lâche la main de ce crétin ! Il se fout de ta gueule depuis le début avec tous ses petits copains Serpentards. »

Harry regarda Draco éberlué mais ce dernier avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et pas vraiment un sourire qu'on s'attend à trouver sur le visage d'un mourant. Il lâcha la main du Serpentard comme s'il était entrain de se brûler. Draco souriait de plus en plus narquoisement.

« Oh Potter, je voulais te dire, que… » fit- il d'une voix sensuelle. «Tu es vraiment stupide ! »

Harry se leva toisant Draco de toute sa hauteur.

_Comment a-t-il pu me faire ce coup là ?_

Il le détestait... Oh oui, il le détestait !

« Va mourir ! » cracha-t-il froidement avant de s'en aller, résistant à la folle envie de lui en mettre une.

« En es-tu sûr ? » s'exclama Draco à haute voix alors que Harry était presque au bout du couloir.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'éloigner encore, essayant d'être en colère et d'oublier le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent la petite mise en scène des Serpentards, Harry fut à peu près tranquille.

Bien sûr les verts et argents faisaient semblant de tomber raide mort sur son passage, le suppliant de venir les sauver, bien sûr la bande de Draco se félicitait mutuellement pour leur talent inné d'acteurs mais, à part cela, le préfet en chef des verts et argent ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et Harry était de plus en plus méfiant.

Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup…

Il s'était senti tellement stupide la dernière fois, c'était pourtant évident que ce connard de Malfoy n'était pas en train de mourir ! Ce crétin aurait crié à la mort, aurait hurlé qu'il souffrait s'il était vraiment sur le point de mourir… Il n'aurait sûrement pas fait un discours larmoyant à chacun de ses camarades…

_Mais quand même, quel connard ce Malfoy !_

Harry avait raison, Malfoy préparait en effet un mauvais coup.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Ce matin là, trois jours après son humiliation dans les couloirs, Harry entra l'air de rien dans la Grande Salle. Il toisa les verts et argent plus par habitude que par réelle envie. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une sorte de badge lumineux et clignotant sur la robe de chaque Serpentard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend ? » dit-il en s'asseyant entre ses deux meilleurs amis. « Il s'agit d'une nouvelle mode ? »

Ron se mit à regarder intensément son bol de céréales, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose extrêmement intéressante.

« Oh, tu sais, s'exclama Hermione, les Serpentards font toujours des trucs idiots… »

« Hermione… »

« Et surtout garde ton calme…c'est assez bien fait si on oublie ce qu'il y a de marqué… »

« Herrrrrrrmione… »

« Malfoy est ingénieux, on ne peut pas lui enlever cela… »

Harry se leva à la mention du nom de Draco et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la table des Serpentards. Les verts et argent le toisaient mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il empoigna un première année à deux pas de lui par le col et regarda attentivement le badge clignotant.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**Potter**

**Je meurs**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

_Trop ! C'en est trop !_

« Alors Potty, on s'attaque aux premières années maintenant ? »

Harry relâcha le petit Serpentard et tourna des yeux luisants de haine vers Draco Malfoy qui venait de parler. Il se jeta quasiment sur lui et attrapa furieusement le badge qu'il arboraitfièrement au niveau de la poitrine. Le problème - car il y avait plus que ça - c'est que dès qu'il toucha le badge, la voix traînante et désespérée de Draco s'éleva pour lâcher un magnifique « Potter, je meurs ! » et la voix provenait du gadget enchanté.

Sous le choc il relâcha le vêtement et s'éloigna d'un pas.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça ? » murmura-t-il, blessé.

« C'est très facile, Potter. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi doué que moi ! Il suffit d'avoir un bon livre de sortilège et … »

« Non ! » coupa Harry. « Comment peux-tu faire _ça _? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » fit Draco en plissant les yeux.

« Bien entendu. » railla le Gryffondor d'un ton acide qui était loin de lui être familier. « Tu connais une de mes faiblesses et tu en profites, comme toujours ! Comment peux-tu jouer à ce point avec la peur des gens ? Moi, je n'ai rien dit en ce qui concerne la tienne ! »

Harry s'arrêta légèrement essoufflé, les élèves avaient cessé de manger pour mieux les écouter. Draco parut un instant interloqué mais son habituel sourire narquois prit rapidement place sur ses lèvres.

« Voyons Potter, la réponse est simple ! Je suis un Serpentard et tu es un Gryffondor… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il valait mieux rire de la peur des autres - surtout quand cela me concerne. »

« Tu ne changeras jamais… » murmura Harry légèrement agacé. « Et tu sais quoi, je m'en moque ! Maintenant tu pourrais crever sous mes yeux que je pointerais plutôt ma baguette sur toi pour t'achever ! »

« Tu te rebelles, Potter ? » sourit Draco.

« Je t'emmerde, Malfoy… »

Draco souriait toujours et se contenta d'appuyer presque négligemment sur son badge.

_« Potter, je meurs ! »_

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui pointa sa baguette sur Draco qui recula prestement. Il se délecta de la lueur inquiète qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux gris et il entendait déjà Dumbledore se lever pour lui dire de se calmer. Mais Harry n'en avait pas encore fini.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gentil Gryffondor, Malfoy ? Il va te faire un joli coup de pute le con de Potty ! »

Il se concentra et projeta juste devant Draco la Marque des Ténèbres affreusement réelle et terrifiante.

La lueur inquiète dans les yeux du Serpentard se transforma en une expression de véritable panique. Il se recula tremblant comme une feuille mais la marque brumeuse semblait l'envelopper.

Harry vit, horrifié, quasiment tous les élèves renverser leur chaise et courir effrayés en criant en direction de la sortie. Draco ne semblait pas être le seul à être terrifié à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il comprit, mais trop tard, qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin en voyant le visage étrangement rouge de Dumbledore et celui quasiment livide de Draco qui restait pétrifié sur place etmurmurait inlassablement « Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! » en essayant faiblement de chasser à l'aidede ses bras la fumée verte et inquiétante qui l'entourait.

« Oups... » murmura-t-il.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Harry fut bien entendu lourdement puni pour cela - on ne lançait pas impunément la Marque des Ténèbres pour se venger de l'un de ses camarades. On l'avait interrogé pour savoir comment il avait pu créé la Marque mais le Gryffondor n'en savait strictement rien. Il y avait juste pensé très fort, il avait simplement voulu vraiment faire chier l'imperturbable Serpentard. Autant dire que la plus part des habitants de Poudlard le regardèrent avec une inquiétude mêlée de soupçon les quelques jours qui suivirent son coup d'éclat. Une rumeur circula même, disant que Harry était le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comme la plupartdes rumeurs, celle-ci ne fit pas long feu.

Cependant, tous les Serpentards avaient continué avec une hargne accrue à porter leur badge et tous le mettaient en marche dès que Harry approchait dans le coin. Pire encore, depuis qu'il avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, la majorité des Serdaigles avaient eux aussi décidé de porter le fameux badge, juste pour se venger de cette frayeur, et même une dizaine de Poufsouffles se trimballaient dans les couloirs avec l'invention de Malfoy.

Seuls les Gryffondors n'en avaient pas…enfin c'était ce que Harry pensait.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Il venait de passer une journée épuisante, il avait entendu une bonne centaine de fois la voix suave de Draco énoncer « Potter, je meurs ! » sur les divers badges qu'il avait croisés et il en était extrêmement las. Il avait vu le sourire victorieux de Draco, cela faisait trois jours que le tiers de Poudlard portait son badge débile et cela suffisait pour que Malfoy soit aux anges. Mais Harry en avait marre, vraiment marre. Ses amis avaient beau lui dire de ne pas faire attention, c'était impossible, où alors il aurait fallu qu'il devienne aveugle et sourd.

Le pire de cette troisième journée de calvaire avait été sans conteste le moment où il avait vu le maître de potion.

Il était là, clignotant de mille feux sur l'austère robe noire, encore plus visible, lui semblait-il, que sur les autres uniformes.

Le professeur Snape avait, lui aussi, contre sa poitrine, le fameux badge et il le portait comme si de rien n'était. Les Gryffondors de septième année, en arrivant en potion avaient faillit en faire une syncope mais cela aurait trop fait plaisir aux Serpentards, alors ils s'étaient contentés de s'installer comme ils le faisaient habituellement. Les verts et argent, quant à eux, affichaient tous un sourire narquois et Malfoy semblait très - très ! - content de lui. Il ne cessait de regarder Harry attendant visiblement que celui-ci perde son calme, mais celui ci s'était contenté, comme tous ses amis, de suivre le cours.

Seul Neville semblait avoir du mal à rester impassible devant le badge clignotant de Snape. Il le regardait clairement interloqué et, aussi, assez effrayé lorsque Snape, repérant son manège, se mit juste devant son bureau, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Un problème Londubat ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Au…aucun, professeur. » bégaya Neville, ne semblant toutefois pas pouvoir lâcher des yeux le badge clignotant.

« Voyons, Londubat, vous ne cessez de me fixer depuis le début de l'heure. Je ne sais pas, vous trouvez peut être que ma robe n'est pas bien repassée ? » demanda l'homme innocemment.

« Nn... non. » bégaya Neville une nouvelle fois.

« Où alors, j'ai une tâche quelque part ? »

« Non, monsieur… »

« Alors pourquoi fixez-vous ma robe Londubat ? » questionna encore Snape d'un air mauvais.

« Pour…pour rien… »

« Pour rien, vraiment ? » fit l'autre en gonflant la poitrine, mettant en même temps le badge clignotant en avant.

Neville hocha énergiquement la tête.

« Attention à vous Londubat ! J'ai horreur que l'on se moque de moi ! Cinq point en moins pour Gryffondor, Londubat. Pour avoir transpirer dans son chaudron. »

Snape accentua sa tirade en pointant son index sur sa poitrine déclenchant par ce fait la voix de Malfoy.

« Potter, je meurs ! »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent et Snape se permis même un petit sourire mauvais.

Harry de sa table fulminait littéralement de rage. Même Snape se foutait de sa gueule !

Il jeta un regard haineux à Malfoy qui se contenta de lui sourire innocemment en haussant les épaules.

Harry se serait foutu une baffe pour l'avoir en cet instant trouvé vraiment, vraiment, mignon.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Pourquoi ce con de Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas se contenter d'être sexy et mignon juste dans ses rêves ? Même en se comportant comme un connard fini envers lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le Serpentard était vraiment une bombe sexuelle. Maudites hormones! Il aurait largement préféré être asexué plutôt que de fantasmer sur Malfoy. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Bref, la journée de Harry avait été très - très ! - mauvaise, il n'avait quasiment pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée et il était parti se coucher le plus tôt possible. Il crut qu'il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve lorsque dans son lit, au alentour de minuit, il entendit la même phrase qui le poursuivait depuis quelques jours.

« Potter, je meurs ! »

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne dormait pas…cela voulez dire que…

« QUI A APPORTE UN DE CES PUTAINS DE BADGES DE MALFOY DANS LA CHAMBRE ? » hurla Harry.

Il réveilla en sursaut tous ses amis, qui n'osèrent lui faire de reproches en voyant sa tête de serial killer.

Le badge semblait cassé puisque le « Potter, je meurs » était diffusé en boucle. Harry n'avait plus du tout sommeil et il cherchait hargneusement le badge enchanté sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Il le trouva enfin près d'une chaussette de Dean et s'empressa de l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Le dernier « Potter, je meurs ! » que purent entendre les Gryffondors restés dans la chambre fut mélangé par le bruit assourdissant d'une chasse d'eau qu'on venait de tirer.

Ce fut à ce moment là, en regardant sadiquement le badge tourbillonner dans les toilettes que Harry décida qu'il fallait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il oublie cette histoire d'épouvantard.

Ainsi, les blagues idiotes de Malfoy n'auraient - peut être - plus aucun impact sur lui.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Le moyen survint un beau jour et il s'appelait Alexander Moon.

Xander était gardien dans l'équipe des Poufsouffles, il était grand et musclé, sa peau était d'un beau brun caramel et de fines tresses étaient nattées très serrées contre son crâne, formant des motifs compliqués. Quand il n'était pas habillé avec l'uniforme austère de Poudlard, il revêtait des habits moldus très amples et colorés, traversés de toutes parts par les lettrines et les logos de marques en vogue.

Un jour, le Poufsouffle avait attendu Harry dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch et, aussitôt l'entraînement terminé, il était descendu vers lui pour lui offrir une serviette et lui faire une proposition. Le Survivant avait alors baissé les yeux, un brin intimidé, avant de murmurer son accord. Le grand noir prit son visage entre ses mains pour relever le son menton vers lui afin de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

Depuis ce jour-là, tout Poudlard ne cessait de parler de l'événement de l'année: Harry Potter était en couple avec un garçon! On savait vaguement d'après les rumeurs que Potter était gay, mais, à présent, il s'affichait avec Xander Moon à chaque coin de couloir - septième année à Poufsouffle, gardien, black torride… ha hum, on a déjà dit tout cela.

C'était vraiment l'effervescence, les Poufsouffles s'enorgueillissaient de l'histoire et toutes les maisons s'étaient liguées pour les traquer à chaque minute de la journée pour les surprendre en plein ébats amoureux. Pourtant malgré tous les efforts fournis, personne ne surpris bien plus que des baisers échangés et de chastes étreintes.

Les Poufsouffles commençaient à jaser, cela ne ressemblait pas à Moon de faire son prude, en fait il était plutôt du genre à les faire toutes - ou tous - tomber dans ses grands bras musclés.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Un jour que Drago se promenait dans le parc, il vit les deux célèbres tourtereaux se bécoter assis dans l'herbe - ho, il n'était pas du tout en train de les chercher, pas du tout.

Aussitôt, il se dissimula discrètement derrière un arbre pour mieux pouvoir les espionner - n'était-il pas un Serpentard? C'était son rôle, après tout, de colporter les dernières nouvelles croustillantes.

Harry était entre les jambes et les bras du Poufsouffle, légèrement alangui contre son large torse. Ils s'embrassaient…

Xander passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry tandis que le Survivant s'amusait à aspirer et mordre les lèvres et la langue charnue de son petit copain.

Drago grimaça de dégoût.

_Erk, ils sont répugnants_, pensa-t-il, se demandant s'il tenait réellement à continuer à regarder ce spectacle.

Autant son envie de partir était frénétique, autant sa volonté était annihilée par autre chose.

« Tu aimes? » entendit-il - _ce connard de Poufy _- demander.

_Aimer quoi! Pas lui, j'espère!_

« Oui. » répondit Harry - _salaud! _« Tu t'es fait ça quand, au fait? »

_Mais de quoi ils parlent?_

« Cet été. C'est ma grande sœur qui me l'a payé. Ma mère nous en a voulu pendant des semaines, elle ne voulait plus me faire à manger. » racontait le noir. « De toute façon je ne pouvait rien manger à part de la glace à la vanille. »

_Mais de quoi ils parlent, bon sang!_

Harry rit doucement avant de reprendre la langue de son petit copain pour la suçoter.

« Pourquoi tu avais envie de faire ça? » reprit-il après s'être - _enfin! _- détacher de l'autre.

« Tu as vraiment besoin que je te fasse un dessin, Harry? » répondit Moon d'une voix lourde de sensualité.

_Harry? Peuh…Pourquoi pas Ryrytounet, tant qu'on y est! Est-ce que je l'appelle Harry, moi! Non! Est-ce que je sors avec lui moi? Heu… hum… non… cassage de moi-même par moi-même…Bon…_

Drago arrêta de parler à sa conscience car, devant ses yeux outragés, Xander venait de prendre la main du Gryffondor, dépliant un à un ses doigts pour les lécher de façon très explicite. Le Serpentard venait de remarquer la petite bille en argent qui parait la langue du Poufsouffle qui léchait langoureusement les doigts de Harry.

_Un piercing…un stupide piercing à la langue…_Drago était atterré.

Le black passait sa langue mutine et voluptueuse embellie par le bijou sur l'index de Harry. Il léchait, mordillait, suçait… tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Le survivant rougit - _il venait à peine de comprendre, ou quoi! C'est à se demander si Potter n'est pas le plus Poufsouffle des deux! - _puis Harry retira son doigt en gloussant comme une pucelle effarouchée.

« Ça ne te tente pas? » soufflait le Poufsouffle au creux de l'oreille du brun.

_Bien sur que ça le tente, ce petit pédé! Allez une pipe pour la forme, Ryry? _raillait Drago, vraiment en rage.

« Je… je préférerai que ça n'aille pas trop vite. » murmura Harry très gêné. « Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt, désolé. »

_Et, en plus, il s'excuse! Mais quel poireau ce Harry, quel poireau…Bon… Il a bien fait de refuser, sinon…_

« C'est pas bien grave. » reprit Xander d'un air contrit. « On attendra que tu sois prêt, alors. »

C'est sur ces belles paroles, dégoulinantes de bons sentiments, que Drago déserta les lieux, les poings serrés, la rage au ventre, une envie impérieuse de traumatiser à vie quelques premières années de Poufsouffle pour leur ôter à jamais l'idée de devenir des bombes sexuelles compréhensives, lécheur de doigts Gryffondoriens qui n'avaient rien demander à personne, en toute impunité.

Même son badge semblait clignoter d'une lueur sanguinaire.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Pourtant, un beau matin, le soufflet d'excitation retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était levé.

Moon avait finalement plaqué le Survivant au bout de quelques semaines à peine et il n'avait aucune histoire croustillante à raconter sur lui - encore moins des anecdotes salaces, c'était vraiment déprimant.

De nouvelles rumeurs couraient sur Harry : on le traitait de puceau, de frigide, de coincé du cul - et c'était bien le cas de le dire.

Harry était blessé dans sa fierté, d'accord il n'aimait pas Xander - même s'il embrassait bien mieux que Cho Chang - mais il avait été plutôt bien dans ses bras et au moins il avait oublié certaine chose désagréable à ses côtés. C'était, surtout, un fort coup porté à son honneur de se faire houspiller de vierge effarouché alors qu'il avait bientôt dix huit ans - même si c'était malheureusement le cas, il n'avait jamais couché avec aucune fille ou garçon, et ses amourettes pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Mais est-ce que c'était de sa faute à lui si personne ne lui donnait envie de franchir le cap? Sauf peut être un certain petit chieur pour qui il aurait bien voulu passer des nuits de débauche jusqu'à l'aube, mais il valait mieux s'attendre de sa part à ce qu'il soit à la tête de toute ses langues de vipères. Harry le voyait parfaitement arborer un tout nouveau badge où clignoterait allègrement sa déchéance amoureuse.

Il fut agréablement surpris - quoi que… - lorsqu'il vit sur la poitrine du Serpentard clignoter toujours le même et sempiternel _Potter, je meurs…_

Il croisa plusieurs fois Draco dans la journée, mais le Serpentard n'avait apparemment plus en tête de se moquer de lui. Au contraire, il semblait toujours un peu contrarié par quelque chose.

Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois que Draco ne l'avait plus ennuyé depuis le jour où il était sorti avec Xander.

_Serait-il… jaloux?_

Harry se leva cette idée saugrenue de la tête avant de se dépêcher d'aller en cours.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Draco écoutait attentivement à la dérobée un nouveau potin sur l'ancien couple Potter-Moon. Une seconde année de Serdaigle émettait l'hypothèse saugrenue que Moon avait jeté le Survivant après que ce dernier lui ait donné son innocence dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, ce à quoi sa copine Gryffondor répondait que c'était tout bonnement impossible puisque Xander avait lui-même raconté, à son meilleur ami Johns, qu'il avait largué Potter car leur relation n'avançait pas d'un poil et que Potter refusait de s'y mettre - à poil, fufufu.

Draco approuva généreusement de la tête.

« Oui, mais... » répliqua la troisième, une Serpentarde. « Peut être que Moon a raconté cela pour ne pas trop froisser Potter. Voyons, Cynthia, soyons logiques, comment veux-tu que quelqu'un se refuse à Moon ? Ce mec est une bombe sexuelle et, en plus, il a un piercing à la langue ! »

Draco blêmissait de plus en plus tandis que les trois gamines étaient en train de baver en décrivant chaque partie du corps du gardien de Poufsouffle - si le poste d'attrapeur ne musclait pas des masses, le poste de gardien en revanche...

« C'est clair ! » approuva la Gryffondor lorsqu'elles eurent finit leur longue énumération. « Moon est trop P.L.S ! Jamais Potter n'aurait pu résister… » ( _P.L.S_, abréviation de _pue le sexe_. Je crois que de plus ample explications ne sont pas nécessaire... )

_P.L.S ! Mais bien sûr que Potter a résisté ! Leurs mères ont fait léviter leur berceau trop prêt du mur à ces deux-là !_

« Mais d'un autre côté, qui voudrait jeter Potter après l'avoir eu ? » demanda la Serpentarde.

« C'est vrai, Sabrina, tu as raison. Harry est un vrai petit prince… » soupira la Serdaigle.

« Le genre de garçon qu'on veut garder toute sa vie. » approuva la Gryffondor.

« Gentil, charmant, beau, fort, sympathique, courageux, fidèle… »

« Hi hi hi, arrête Lydie, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureuse ! » rit la rouge et or.

« Qui ne l'est pas ? » soupira rêveusement la Serdaigle.

Draco faillit s'étouffer. Ces petites greluches osaient dire que tout Poudlard était amoureux de Potter ! Et puis quoi encore ? Personne n'avait le droit de fantasmer sur son ennemi à lui tout seul !

Mais même s'il s'agissait de gamines pré pubèresleurs mots l'avaient touché. Est-ce que Moon était aussi irrésistible que cela ? Avait-il vraiment couché avec Potter ? Et si oui, l'avait-il jeté après comme un beau salaud ? Et Potter…était-il... triste ?

Draco se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise en imaginant Potter souffrir de la situation, alors que toute l'école ou presque le traitait de puceau.

Si Moon lui avait fait du mal… Si Moon s'était servi de lui pour le jeter après… Alors Moon allait souffrir.

Les yeux luisants d'une détermination froide, Draco se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch - il savait qu'à cette heure là les Poufsouffles n'allaient pas tarder à finir leur entraînement.

Il vit justement Moon atterrir félinement avec un souaffle dans les mains, sur le sol.

_Comment arrive-t-il à atterrir félinement ?_

Draco n'en savait rien mais cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il vit le regard du noir et or se poser sur lui et d'un geste impérieux de la tête il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il entendit Moon dire à ses amis qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps et Draco eut un sourire froid attendant victorieusement le Poufsouffle dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le grand gardien arriva, encore essoufflé de son entraînement.

« Malfoy. » salua Moon d'un bref signe de tête.

Draco ne lui retourna pas son salut, se contentant de le toiser de haut en bas.

_Peuh ! Ce type n'était pas du tout une bombe sexuelle ! Ces filles devaient avoir du caca dans les yeux !_

Moon lui fit un sourire éclatant et Draco sentit d'agréables frissons parcourir son corps…

_Et merde !_

Bon, il était peut être définitivement craquant, mais bon, Potter lui avait résisté ! Il le fallait ! Et puis Potter était un million de fois plus troublant que Moon…

_Oh oui, Potter joue dans une tout autre catégorie_.

« Moon... » commença Draco d'une voix sèche. « J'aimerai des explications sur ta rupture avec Potter ! »

Le Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser, énervé à son tour.

« Cela ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! »

Draco resta un instant interdit. Ce crétin de Poufsouffle osait le rembarrer, lui, Draco Malfoy !

Il joua négligemment avec sa baguette pour se donner contenance, la faisant tourner autour de ses doigts et la rattrapant avant de recommencer.

« Tu n'as pas tout compris Moon. » reprit Draco d'une voix suave. « Je pose les questions et tu réponds, c'est comme ça ! »

Alexander eut un sourire amusé.

« Malfoy, je ne répondrais pas à ta question. »

Il s'approcha de Draco et le toisa, il faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et question musculature il était aussi beaucoup plus imposant.

« Que vas-tu faire Malfoy ? » souffla-t-il. « Je ne vois ni Crabe, ni Goyle, tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force… »

Draco se contenta de regarder Moon nullement impressionné. Ce que les Poufsouffles pouvaient être stupides parfois ! Il jouait toujours avec sa baguette, il sourit doucement au gardien et son sourire devint de plus en plus mauvais alors que l'ex petit ami de Harry, nettement moins à l'aise regardait la baguette de Draco.

Malfoy n'était pas un faible, et le Poufsouffle avait fait l'erreur de l'oublier. Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de ses amis et Malfoy connaissait la magie noire. Moon savait comme tout le monde que Draco était un des meilleurs sorciers de sa génération et il commença à reculer légèrement inquiet alors que les yeux froids se fixèrent aux siens.

« Si tu répondais à ma question Moon ? » demanda Draco doucement.

Le Poufsouffle essaya d'afficher un air confiant et d'une voix indifférente il expliqua à Draco que Harry ne voulait pas faire évoluer leur relation, physiquement parlant, et qu'une relation platonique n'était pas le genre de chose qui faisait qu'il s'accrochait à quelqu'un.

« Harry est sympa. » finit-il. « Mais... Je crois qu'il est ce type de mec qui doit être amoureux avant de coucher…et je ne pense pas qu'il serrait tombé amoureux de moi un jour. Pour cela, il aurait fallut que son cœur soit au moins libre. »

Draco eut un sourire triomphant. Oui, c'était bien le style niais de Potter de penser comme cela…

« Et tu as une idée de la personne qui a conquis le cœur de notre noble héros ? » demanda Draco juste pour être sûr.

« Par pitié, Malfoy. » railla le Poufsouffle. « Je ne suis pas un entremetteur ! Tire toi-même les conclusions qui s'imposent puisque tu es sensé être un Serpentard rusé, roublard et tous les autres trucs cool qui vont avec ! »

Pouffy avait raison, c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main maintenant. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris avec Potter, n'avait que trop duré.

Et il était tant que le chat attrape la souris…

Oo0o0o0oO 

Un matin, Harry s'était levé très tôt pour finir un devoir à rendre le jour même en métamorphose. Il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour finir de recopier des passages d'ouvrages que lui avait signalé Hermione. Quand il eut enfin fini, le petit-déjeuner devait être déjà terminé depuis longtemps, alors il rangea lentement ses affaires se décidant à aller prendre un peu l'air avant le premier cours qu'il avait dans les cachots avec Snape.

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il aperçut en face de lui les jambes de Malfoy en train de descendre les marches, nonchalamment et avec superbe. Allez savoir comment il avait su que c'était lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'aperçu un bas d'uniforme noir et des chaussures lustré. Ce devait être au son de ses pas : le Malfoy était un animal très reconnaissable à ce genre de détails si l'on avait l'ouïe fine.

Quoi qu'il en soit Harry se poussa le long du mur et se blottit dans une aspérité - il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de croiser le Serpentard de si bon matin. Par contre, l'observer à la dérobée… ça… c'était très tentant.

Draco avançait et une aura de conquérant émanait de sa personne, il se rendait lui aussi à la bibliothèque et pour une fois il était seul. Il avait presque entièrement descendu l'escalier, il ne lui restait plus que deux ou trois marches, lorsque il se prit le pied dans un pan de sa robe de sorcier et acheva de descendre les escaliers en un roulé-boulé lamentable.

Harry mit vivement les mains sur son nez et sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire, mais des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux tant il était hilare intérieurement.

Draco, qui avait atterri pêle-mêle au bas des marches, se releva prestement comme si de rien n'était en s'époussetant. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, il ne vit personne alors il se retourna contre l'escalier en pestant.

« Saleté de pourritures de marches escamotables de merde! » éructa-t-il. En donnant un coup de pied dans une pauvre et innocente marche.

C'en fut trop pour Harry qui se laissa aller à un fou rire incontrôlable. Draco se retourna vivement vers lui en scrutant furieusement le coin où il était caché. Harry sortit de sa cachette, toujours en se tenant le ventre, secoué d'une crise de rire.

« Potter, c'était toi alors! » s'écria le Serpentard ulcéré.

« Non… Ha ha… Non tu t'es pété la gueule… pfrrr… tout seul… Hiii hi hi… » fit Harry en secouant la tête incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus intelligible.

Drago détourna la tête agacé, rougissant un peu de honte, en se recoiffant frénétiquement tandis que Harry continuait de rire.

« Ça suffit, oui! Cesse de rire comme une baleine, Potter! Tu vas rameuter cette vieille acariâtre de bibliothécaire. » gronda-t-il doucement. « De plus! Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi s_i_ tu as peur de me voir mourir ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas précipité pour me rattraper ? »

« Les escaliers de Poudlard n'ont jamais tué personne. » fit Harry en haussant des épaules avec toujours un petit sourire plaqué aux lèvres. « Et puis… C'était bien trop tentant de te voir te ridiculiser une fois de plus en direct live. »

« Je ne me ridiculise pas, Potter! Les mots « ridicule » et « Malfoy » sont complètement antinomiques! » fit le blond en redressant fièrement son petit menton pointu et arrogant.

« Ho, alors, attends… Je suppose que notre retenue dans la forêt interdite, en première année, ne s'est pas du tout terminé de façon lamentable pour toi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » tenta Draco en regardant le plafond.

« Ho, je peux te mimer la scène si tu veux. »

Harry commença à lever les mains au ciel en s'apprêtant à pousser un hurlement suraigu et particulièrement long et modulable à souhait, mais Drago porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour l'en empêcher.

« C'est bon, je crois que la mémoire m'est soudainement revenue! Mais ça ne compte pas cette fois-là, c'est plutôt toi le taré d'être resté en arrière sans bouger d'un millimètre. Si je n'avais pas… donné l'alerte, hum, personne ne t'aurait retrouvé à temps, souviens-t'en. »

« Bon, ok pour cette fois alors. Mais je suis curieux de savoir quelles excuses tu vas me trouver pour la fois où tu t'es fais laminer lamentablement par un hippogriffe, ou la fois où Hermione t'as dérouillé d'un bon direct du droit sur ta petite face, ou encore la fois où je t'ai traîné dans la neige devant la cabane hurlante - tu avais vraiment une salle tête. Et la fois où tu as été transformé en fouine bondissante, tu ne peux pas nié que cette fois-ci c'était la déchéance sur ton nom, sur ton honneur… Hum, bon, je continue. Il y a aussi la fois où Ginny t'a jeté un sortilège de chauve furie ou encore ce retours dans le train où tu as fini dans le porte baguage de guingois avec Crabbe et Goyle à suinter par tous les pores. »

Draco, au fur et à mesure de cette énumération honteuse, était devenue de plus en plus livide de rage. Il serrait les poings si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues aussi pales qu'un os. Il ne semblait même plus trouver assez de mots pour s'exprimer correctement, alors il se contentait de mordre très fort sa lèvre inférieure et de fusiller Harry de son regard le plus noir.

Le Survivant allait continuer mais un je-ne-sais-quoi lui imposa de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de la lèvre martyrisée du Serpentard, souhaitant que le Blond retrouve vite son calme et sa superbe.

Finalement, Draco desserra les poings et les lèvres pour laisser échapper un mince filet de voix sourde de colère.

« Potter… Pour toi je ne suis qu'une espèce de saltimbanque! Tu te souviendras de moi, après Poudlard, comme d'un vulgaire bouffon ridicule qui amusait la galerie avec ses pitreries, c'est ça! »

Drago se laissa un temps de réflexion avant reprendre encore plus froid et plus déterminé qu'auparavant.

« Explique ta plus grande peur si tu me trouves si débile! »

Harry rougit.

Drago aussi rougissait mais ce devait être de colère car il ne détourna pas un seul instant ses yeux gris des siens. Il ne voulait plus se sentir scruté de cette façon inquisitrice. Le badge salvateur sur la poitrine du Serpentard attira son regard, son clignotement n'était plus bien contrôlé.

_Potter… Potter… Je… Je… Je… meurs… Potter……… Potter… … … P…_

Le badge ne clignotait plus, il était à présent un cercle noir parfaitement inactif.

Harry s'approcha du Serpentard et posa un doigt sur le badge. Aucun son n'en sortit, il s'était bel et bien cassé dans la chute. Draco suivit le regard de Harry , mais il revint bien vite au visage du Gryffondor.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. » souffla-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et déglutit douloureusement. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais au lieu de ça… il se pencha un peu vers le visage du Serpentard. Sa main restée à effleurer le badge remonta, tremblante vers le cou du Blond pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. La seconde d'après, Harry avait posé doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Draco. Il resserra doucement ses doigts sur le long cou fin et délicat du Serpentard, il remonta ses doigts à la lisière des cheveux blonds, appréciant leur douceur incroyable. Il fit courir son autre main le long du corps de Draco pour prendre en coupe son visage gracieux à l'aide de sa jumelle.

Ses lèvres se détachèrent un instant de celles du Serpentard. Harry ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage de son ennemi d'une façon tout à fait nouvelle. Ils étaient si proches...

Harry pouvait détailler comme jamais les imposants et superbes yeux gris : la moindre pépite de bleu, l'infime motif que formaient les couleurs dans les deux iris pales. Il embrassa à nouveau Draco sans fermer les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il joua un peu à mordiller doucement les lèvres…délicates. Il respira un peu du souffle de l'autre et glissa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres pour le goûter.

Draco venait d'à peine entrouvrir les lèvres que Harry le repoussa brusquement pour laisser passer entre eux une ribambelle de troisièmes années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour étudier, surexcités par l'approche de leurs BUSE qui étaient dans deux ans. Ha les jeunes de nos jours !

Quand tous les petits eurent disparu dans la bibliothèque, Harry sentit de nouveau le regard perçant de Draco se poser sur lui.

Le silence, entre eux, était lourd... gênant.

« Voilà... » fit Harry en se détournant pour s'en aller. « Je crois que j'ai répondu à ta question. »

Il remontait les escaliers, et il avait déjà dépassé deux ou trois paliers, quand il entendit les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui montait des escaliers en courant.

« Potter! » venait de crier Draco quelque part plus bas. « Attends! »

Harry le vit surgir en scrutant les marches au détour d'un palier. Lorsque les yeux gris virent qu'il l'attendait, une lueur de victoire passa sur le visage du Serpentard. Quand enfin il arriva à son niveau, il se saisit de Harry par la manche de son uniforme comme s'il allait s'écrouler d'avoir tant couru.

« Harry… » commença-t-il essoufflé.

_Trop mignon_, pensa le rouge et or qui se sentait vaguement tremblant.

« J'ai… beaucoup aimé ton explication… j'ai compris le message… mais je crois que ça mériterait d'être plus amplement approfondi. »

Draco leva ses yeux pénétrant sur ceux de Harry.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis? » souffla-t-il doucement en resserrant ses doigts sur la manche du Gryffondor.

Harry allait dire quelque chose mais il ne sortit de sa gorge qu'un pauvre gargouillis aigu, il détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge avant de pouvoir enfin parler, toujours en regardant dans le vague.

« Ça pourrait prendre du temps pour tout bien... approfondir. »

Draco se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

« J'ai tout mon temps. » souffla-t-il.

Les bras du Serpentard glissèrent le long de ses flancs pour l'entourer et le rapprocher contre son corps. Le cœur de Harry allait exploser, il avait chaud, il sentait que ses joues devaient être d'un beau rouge pivoine. Cette situation était vraiment très… déstabilisante. Pourtant il se laissa faire, et Draco le rapprocha, encore un peu plus, de lui mais, au lieu de l'embrasser, le Serpentard glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou comme pour se cacher d'une lumière trop vive.

C'était si doux… Avoir Draco... contre lui... comme ça... C'était vraiment délectable. Harry se laissa aller, lui aussi, à prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la nuque.

« Mais... Il y a juste un petit quelque chose qui m'ennuie, dans toute cette histoire. » fit Harry en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras.

« Et bien dit, fais pas ton effarouché, Potter. » murmura Draco en sentant Harry sourire dans son cou.

« Tu ne pouvais pas avoir un tout petit peu peur de me voir mort? » soupira le Survivant.

« C'est impossible. »

Cette négation sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Harry. Il s'était vaguement figé et la colère montait peu à peu en lui. Il avait très peur que Drago lui ai encore joué la comédie pour le ridiculiser.

Heureusement, le Serpentard poursuivit.

« Impossible pour la bonne raison que je suis convaincu que tu vaincras, que tu seras le Survivant jusqu'au bout, le sauveur de l'humanité truc truc… » souffla Draco sur le ton de la confidence.

Harry rougit plus que jamais - heureusement qu'il était cachait dans le cou de son petit Serpy.

« Comment tu peux en être si sur. Je croyais que tu étais un des seuls à me considérer comme un arriviste particulièrement chanceux. »

« Ça, c'est indéniable. Tu es un putain de chanceux d'être le petit ami de Draco Malfoy. Tu ne te rends pas compte que je suis… »

« Une sale petite fouine vantarde? » acheva Harry. « Mais bon… J'accepte d'être ton petit ami. J'aurai juste une faveur à te demander… »

Draco releva le visage pour croiser le regard vert étrangement suppliant de Harry.

« Quoi? » souffla le Serpentard ses doigts se crispant sur le vêtement de Harry.

« Ne meurs pas. » murmura Harry tout contre les lèvres impatientes de son rival si charmant.

Leurs souffles déjà se mélangeaient… Leurs bouches se frôlaient… Leurs langues étaient sur le point de s'entremêler…

Quand!

Les troisième annéesrepassèrent en furie en les séparant, les bras chargés de livres, s'apprêtant à réviser comme des forcenés dans leurs salles communes. Harry se disait qu'il allait en tuer un quand il entendit grommeler en face de lui, quelques part dans le flots des têtes blondes studieuses des petits aiglons.

« Dix points, NON! Vingt points en moins pour tous les blaireaux qui ont couru dans les escaliers les bras chargés de livres extrêmement précieux! »

La foule des réviseurs fous enfin disparue, Harry se tourna vers Draco avec une mine faussement indignée.

« Quoi? C'était entièrement mérité. » commença Draco. « On ne doit pas courir dans Poudlard surtout quand je suis sur le point de recevoir le baiser du héros. »

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit plus susceptible de convenir à un tel baiser qu'un escalier? » demanda Harry.

« Ho… » s'exclama le blond innocemment. « J'aurai bien une chambre de préfet en chef susceptible de convenir. Mais je ne sais pas si le grand Harry Potter aurait suffisamment confiance en un sale Serpentard comme moi, pour me suivre dans son repaire de débauché. »

« Si tu ne m'emmène pas immédiatement là-bas, Malfoy, je meurs… »susurra Harry avec une voix autant chargé de désir que d'humour.

Draco empoigna la main de Harry et tous deux disparurent dans les méandres du château.

**Oo0o0o0oO **

**Fin**

**Oo0o0o0oO**

**Note des co-auteurs: **Quelle co-écriture de folie, dis donc ! Ne pensez-vous pas que Harry a les yeux verts forêt des hauts alpages de l'Afrique sauvage le matin, à l'aube, lorsque même les bêtes endormies sont couvertes de rosée? Et ne pensez vous pas que les yeux de Draco sont à la fois la glace et le métal en fusion qui se rejoignent l'un dans l'autre ? Attention que du métal pur, très cher et très rare tel que le plomb, le zinc ou l'aluminium ! Et ne pensez vous pas que lorsqu'un Harry et un Draco s'embrassent leurs langues se mêlent, s'entremêlent et se démêlent dans une danse enflammée de mille feux furieux? Toutes ces anecdotes très en vogue dans le monde du Drarry étaient foutrement tentante à écrire et à décrire mais! pour cette fois seulement! nous avons résisté à la tentation. Vous pouvez donc nous applaudir à tour de bras en sautant partout de ci delà - sans pour autant vous faire une luxation dorsale.

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce petit OS, que l'histoire vous a fait sourire et passé un bon petit moment avec le couple yaoi le plus sexy et meuhgnon que la terre ai enfanté de part le vaste monde entier.

Laissez nous une chtite review pour nous donner vos impressions.

Bisous à tous et à toutes!

**Nous, les maîtres du monde !** ( Et même qu'en plus, on est dans l'histoire ! )


End file.
